Interstellar Academy Oddities
by Twi-Red-Ruxi
Summary: The students of the Interstellar Academy weren't usually applying there just using a mere recommendation. They had to have some money. But James Hawkings wasn't the usual student, not really.
1. The Odd One

**A.N.: Wow, my first story in the movie section! :D Boy, it was about time! But I never thought it would be with this movie, since I just watched it today for the first time. It's just... so very awesome!XD I still can't get over how awesome Jim Hawkings is! Of course he's not the only TP character I love (let's not forget B.E.N., Morph and Silver XD) but this idea just suddenly popped up and it's the only logical one I could bake in a while. And since I haven't posted anything on this website for quite some time... Anyway, enough with my ranting rants which I keep ranting about.**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS PURELY FRESHLY FAN-MADE!! **

* * *

He was an oddball, really. She considered him that way since she first saw him at the Academy. Black and red combat boots, gold ring in his ear… and his haircut; with the small braid at the nape of his neck. He really looked like a member of a pirate crew. She couldn't explain it; the way he was, the way he walked and brushed past you, it was all coated in something she couldn't quite put a finger on. But it was there alright…

That was ridiculous. That definition, I mean. But also was the contrast. The contrast between him and the others, the way somebody studying there should be. Don't get me wrong, not all of the Interstellar Academy's students were straight "A"s; there were plenty of non-conformists as well. She was one of them.

She was one of those girls who refused to be a 'lady', tied up in corsets, to wave perfumed napkins in the wind, to faint in a man's arms. She scoffed when hearing her fellow female schoolmates talk about the difference between pink and salmon nuances on a hair ribbon. She also loathed the mere idea of wearing hair ribbons, frills, soft colours or anything which was considered by many to be appropriate for a lady to wear at that time. She was constantly up against all of her aunts and cousins who tried to mold her into something they wanted her to be. Even if she was from a family of high nobility, she did not want to become what the rest of her female family members were. That was another reason why she wanted to go to this Academy; to break the family tradition, no other women in her family ever before having persuaded a career of her own. She was a rebel, alright…

But him? Nobody knew where he came from. He didn't fit in, no matter where he would've gone. He didn't even try, by the way. He kept spending his free time alone, in the workshop or who knows where else. She never got the chance to talk to him, but she didn't really feel the need to either. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself to do something ("because it is _proper_ and it is _nice_ to _make friends_" her mother would say), in the end she would not ever do anything about it. Because she was enjoying watching him way to much… She liked the way she was constantly surprised by him. Quiet and boring as he may have seemed to others, to her he was unpredictable.

At first, he seemed really attentive, she could even say eager. Eventually, his enthusiasm wore off. And somehow she had the amazing luck of seeing something many others didn't have the eyes, the patience to see. The way he would hold such a bored, tired, absent or dreamy expression on his face during one of his favorite classes and suddenly remind the teacher in which part of the lesson they had stopped (some teachers love to blabber; many hours would've probably been lost if not for that peculiar boy). The way he tied up the lifeboats to the ship with small, precise, seemingly simple knots in a matter of seconds, while their instructor was still explaining the basic steps to the rest of the class. She was flabbergasted when she saw it, as he was constantly tying and untying the boat over and over again, the rope moving fast in his hands in quick, fluid movements, him with a distant look on his face, unaware of her watching. The way he buried his nose in books sometimes and stay up late in the library, yet he failed at some tests about the basics. She wondered if he was just playing dumb. Because he wasn't dumb. Nobody attending the Interstellar Academy had ever been and would ever be dumb. They were the best of the best. Not anyone could enter such a school of high prestige.

Another unique thing about him… He was the only one attending this school based on a recommendation. An impressive feat which seemed much too good to be true… But he couldn't have bribed anyone either. Compared to many others (actually, _all of them_, but she didn't want to seem snobbish, because she wasn't), he didn't seem rich at all. Always wearing those same boots, those were probably the most high-quality possession he wore (and perhaps even possessed). His earring was probably not real gold either…

But he didn't really seem to care. And that was a good thing. She didn't want to feel pressured somehow by being over-emotional (that was the ladies' job) and try and get them both out of their own ways. She liked that. He didn't need pity. Good. Because, as she glanced towards him -as usual- during class, she (oddly, surprisingly) didn't feel any towards him…

* * *

** Weeelll... It seems it's gonna turn out a bit longer than I expected. I originally imagined it to be just a oneshot but more and more ideas kept popping while I was writing and... Wow, a record! O_o Usually it took longer to write something, even for a oneshot. This just shows how much Treasure Planet rocks!XD**

** Tell me if my OC's point of view seems boring or predictable, okay? I don't know if I'll be able to do much about it, but... at least let me know, please. I don't know how many other chapters I'll be posting, but I don't think it'll be... actually, I'll stop guessing. Who knows what my mind will come up with when I'm the least expecting it...** **-_-'**

** You know what I'm about to say now, right? Right? **

** ...**

** R&R, people. Please?**


	2. The Entertainment: Part 1

**A.N.: Finally! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to finish this and have to start all over again! A tiny writer's block and a few activities stood in my way. But now... mwahahaha! :) Enjoy!**

**P.S.: Almost forgot to mention, my OC is NOT going to be paired up with our favourite Jimbo, he's too damn good for her! (I've chosen the genres "Friendship" and "Humour" for a reason ya' know...):P Maybe a few fangirls but nothing too serious. XD  
**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE!!**

* * *

She was bored. Her study session was a pain and she wasn't in the mood for studying. They had a big test next week on… bipolar… or was it solar… mechanisms? She huffed in annoyance. _Whatever_…

As much as she wanted to prove herself and demonstrate her independence to her family, as well as to all those around her, some of the courses at the Academy were a tad too much. She combed her unruly fringes with her fingers (her mother would've cringed if she ever saw her) as she kept searching for something to do. Besides studying…

Suddenly it clicked. _That human boy_. She hasn't seen him since the end of their classes that day. Who knows where he might be.

She grinned. Maybe she'll have the chance to see him do something interesting. That would surely make her boredom wear off. She glanced at her golden wristwatch and frowned. She'd better go find him, seeing as they had only two more hours until the campus closed. No kidding, the campus was huge; it would most likely take some time for her to be able to find her odd classmate. Not to mention the fact that she was _really_ bored. It would take more than ten minutes of entertainment to make her feel better so she could be at peace with the rest of the world.

Her head shot up as she got off her bed, ignoring her notebooks spread all over the sheets. She hastily put on her shoes and tried to not run down the halls but then she remembered that she thought rules are stupid and constricting so she made herself not to care. She still walked towards her destination but a bit faster than before. She took a bit of satisfaction from that simple fact.

_Okay now, time to start searching!_

* * *

He sighed tiredly after laying his eyes on his assignment once more. He had just entered the library after spending three long hours in the workshop working on his new projects he came up with for his free time. _Free time…_ He blew a few unruly brown strands away from his eyes as he suddenly felt very tired. And bored…

As much as he appreciated Captain Amelia's recommendation, the fact that he had entered the Academy after the school year has already begun was quite a drawback. He already missed the first year, in which he would have learned the basics of his courses. Now he had to study twice as much as the rest… He tried to stifle a groan while rubbing his eyes. The workshop was constantly in semi-darkness and, as much as he enjoyed spending his time there working on his latest ideas, getting in and out of there was tiresome for the human eye.

Someone suddenly coughed. Which somehow sounded more like a snort... _What the hell?_ He tried to shake away those sort of thoughts, they were just distracting him from his study session. Those kinds of things weren't unusual anyway, so he shouldn't be surprised; after all, the Interstellar Academy's students were from across the entire galaxy and even beyond. But still, it did not mean that he felt totally at ease and familiar with this place._ How could someone make a sound like that?_ He chuckled to himself and shook his head. He couldn't help the fact that there were just about five other humans there though… After all, this place was for the best of the best.

But –as he recalled- it was not all that hard. Quite a lot of things they were taught in their advanced classes were surprisingly easy, not to mention boring. He knew how to tie and secure all the knots on a ship; he knew how to mend a solar sail, how to tie or release it; he knew how to use the main controls of a ship and longboats; he knew almost everything there was to know about sailing. Almost…

If there was one thing he did not know much about, it was theory. The blueprints of the main structure of an external engine (and there were about three of those only), all of the components of the main engine, the wire panels with each cable's place, as well as the names and definitions for each and every one of them… Those definitions, classifications, observations, notes and all that, despite not being very practical, he had to learn them. He could adapt, he could repair or replace certain parts to make it all work but it was all linked to what he had learned during all those years of solar surfing, building his own board from scratch, as well as those few months he had worked as a cabin boy while searching for Flint's Treasure Planet.

But that was all. His experience, curiosity and creativity with machineries were all he had. To him, those were the reasons why he was able to understand at least half of what his courses were all about. But the rest was…

_Ugh, just give me a break…_ he squeezed his tired eyes shut and pushed away as far as he could the book with the odd-looking diagrams about the full and average capacities of some semi-simplified coal-based engine. _At least Morph doesn't have to worry about all these things. He just floats around, giggling and hiding, taking away my books at every chance he…_

His head shot up. Morph… Where was he??_ Oh no…_ He was exasperated to the point of depression right now. _Hell no, it can't be…_ It was a nightmare. He wasn't supposed to keep pets; and if a rare creature such as a morph would be found… _You've got to be kidding me!_ He ran towards the exit, his intent to study going down the drain.

_Morph, you are in so much trouble__!

* * *

_

__**Again, nothing goes as planned. Meh. Like the first time, it became longer than I expected so I had to cut it in half. **

** I thank you all for reviewing my previous chapter, I've taken your opinions into consideration. :) Constructive criticism is always welcome but please don't flame. **

** I hope we'll have fun with this story and have patience when it comes to mistakes. Please smack me (or just send me a message because it takes less effort) if any character of mine becomes annoying (coughMarySuecough) or someone seems too OOC. **

** Thank you all for putting up with me so far! I'll try to do my best and not dissapoint. :)  
**


	3. The Entertainment:Part 2Rotten Tomatoes

**A.N.: Hello again! Long time no post! Like I said, most often I post at a snail's pace. Real life doesn't suck, it's just... uninspiring. Sometimes dull, sometimes too fun to be thinking about your virtual so-called 'life'... Anywho, this chapter was made bit by bit, seing as I didn't even intend to make it longer than a one-shot. Oh well.. :P**

**A great big warm thank you all people who have reviewed this story, added it to the favourites or story allerts lists! You are the reason why I kept going back at this story and finished this chapter! **

**Yes, I do intend to keep going at this. Don't fret, it might take a lot, I mean A LOT sometimes, but in the end there will be a next chapter coming up... eventualy... someday...About the fact that it's worth the wait, it's all up to you! ;)**

**Disclaimer: _This is purely fan-made!_ Only the female character whose name and identity shall be revealed in the following chapters belongs to me! (As well as the occasional bystanders but they matter a bit less, don' cha think?:P) **

**Anyway... On we go!**

* * *

He almost tripped over his own boots as he made his way towards the dorms. Somehow, his mind was desperately clinging to every possibility, even the most unlikely ones. He knew there was almost no way Morph could still be hiding in his room, as he was supposed to in the first place.

Morph almost never listened, always finding reasons to do the exact opposite of what he was told. He never voiced those reasons; Morph wasn't really capable of doing that… _But_ _I know what's going on inside that little head of his…_

He scowled, remembering how the little pink morphing blob, despite being told to "_Stay home!!!"_, got out of his suitcase all of a sudden as the boy was on his way to the Academy (and once they weren't able to go back too), licking his face and squealing delightedly. He was upset at first but it didn't last long, as they were still on board of a ship full of passengers who could find Morph any time; he became overwhelmed with worry and almost paranoid the entire trip ever since. He got an once-in-a-lifetime chance to study in a school of very high prestige. Screwing things up was the last thing he wanted to do.

_But now the chances of doing just that are more likely than ever…_ That thought made him search even more frantically through his stuff; still, it did not take much to give up, realizing it was a waste of time to be searching anymore in his room. He sighed tiredly as he scratched his head, trying to come back to a more reasonable state of mind and think of a better way to approach this situation. A good way of doing that would be remembering the last time he had seen Morph. He furrowed his brows, recalling all the main events that day had provided so far…

He woke up to the obnoxious sound of a loud, rusty trumpet. He remembered being very annoyed and grumpy that morning, all thanks to Morph. _Not my fault he needs less sleep than me… But couldn't he at least wake me up in a more reasonable way?_ Still unnerved, he continued to replay in his head the other events that occurred that day.

He ate in the cafeteria, along with the rest of the students. His expression turned sour as he remembered how halfway through breakfast, Morph found it funny to transform himself into one of the purps in his plate. So as Jim reached towards one of them, he couldn't blame himself for being surprised as the purp licked his hand and, as he snatched his hand back with a yelp, ate all the other purps on his plate, as well as half of his sandwich (Morph didn't like the olives).

It was a miracle none of the other students saw or heard him, otherwise who knows what else would've happened. But, considering the loud noises and chatters usually heard in the cafeteria, it wasn't all that surprising. Not to mention the fact that Jim usually avoided crowds, sitting in a more secluded corner of the room, still a bit reluctant to trust and open up to anybody; it was something he always did, even while in the school in Montressor. And the months spent searching for Flint's treasure simply increased his habit of distrusting new acquaintances and not letting his guard down. He wasn't really a people person anyway; he treasured his own personal space and always appreciated the little time he had for himself, a chance to think in peace and quiet… _Not that I'll have a chance for that anymore…_ Thanks to Morph stowing away in his luggage, now he had to catch up to all the other students while studying for his tests _and_ worrying about the entire campus finding out that he has this suspiciously rare morph as a pet with him at the Interstellar Academy, which, mind you, was quite against the rules…

- "Ugh, what does it take for a guy to get some slack once in a while??" he growled out loud in the small messy room, his temper flaring. The way the room itself looked like, it gave everything a touch of hopelessness to the entire situation.

It wasn't fair, it simply wasn't! He was trying so hard to do the right thing and wanted so badly for things to go the right way at least once. Nothing happened the way they should've happened! It was always the least expected alternative which got its say in everything.

He exhaled quickly, trying to get a grip. Silence ensued…

"_Right.__" _He thought sourly _"Now comes silence, then, shortly after that… something's surely going to happen; that will make me get out of my own way to do something about it and get in lots of trouble on the way."_

With his arms crossed, he was now standing in the middle of the room, looking around him. More silence…

- "Oh come on!!" he flailed him arms exasperatedly. "I know you just _can't wait_ to make things worse for me!" he was releasing his anger at the ceiling. (It was of an immaculate white, reminding of the Interstellar Academy's prestige, as well as the minute care of maintaining it.) "Seems like my life would be incomplete without these kinds of things! Not to mention the fact that only the things I do not expect AT ALL to happen _really_ happen, just for the sake of proving how I can't do even one useful thing about myself!"

He tried to calm down, forcing himself to breath more evenly. This was ridiculous.

Then, the unexpected arrived…

The pillow on his bed started moving and making some kind of muffled gurgling noises. His eyebrows shot up in disbelief and rushed to reach the bed. He lifted his pillow and there he saw…

- "Morph!"

The little pink blob yawned loudly, showing his tiny tongue to his master with a cute little squeal. Jim kept looking at him, his look unreadable. He watched as Morph rubbed his sleepy eyes, as if having had a nice, peaceful dream before he woke up.

- "Well… that was unexpected." That was all he could say at that point.

* * *

She huffed, her curls bouncing indignantly on her collarbone. To be bored out of her mind, she guessed she could handle that… to a certain extent. Unfortunately, she was about to lose it.

She had been searching for hours! (okay, it wasn't that much really, but you get the point…) . And now she was stuck here, with these irritating NERDS! A giggle-snort from her left made her expression turn slightly murderous.

- "Did you try the newest preliminary mock-test demo session? It was whack!" Nerd Number Three said.

- "Oh my supernova, yes!" Nerd Number One laughed in an unbearably goofy way. "I didn't expect it to be much fun, since the teacher's way of demonstrating the main and secondary theories of expanding external engine energy length is a bit too dry, not to mention the lessons concerning the definitions or etymology of many parts of the ship, in which they are usually defined in such boringly broad, indefinite terms, as well as imprecise at some times... "

- "Hey, give him some slack." It was Nerd Number Two's turn to pipe in." Mr. Sech is a native Voru-barretz, of course his way of presenting all this is a bit impractical. But you've gotta admit, the way he describes the intergalactic seasonal tides in addition to the Orcus Galacticus migrations are quite nicely elaborated!"

She growled under her breath. She almost wished her canines were sharper; as much as they looked similar to fangs, they really wouldn't do nearly enough damage.

- "Yeah, and his chart system is…"

- "Will you guys quit it?" she finally snapped. "My ears can barely stand this poor, pitiful, absurd attempt of a civil conversation!"

Thankfully, they shut their mouths instantaneously. Hopefully remaining that way…

- "You have no right to order us around!" Nerd Number I-Don't-Care-Which-At-This-Point huffed indignantly. "You should be grateful we were nice enough to let you sit with us. You were the one who came to us after all!"

- "Yeah!" Number I-Forgot-What-It-Was made a pitiful attempt to give his two cents.

The girl raised her eyes towards the lilac-tinted sky above her, to beg to be spared from all this stupidity.

- "Yeah, because I asked you a question." She wished she had smaller eye pupils, when she rolled her eyes it was hardly noticeable. So she decided to keep her (unnerving, she knows it's unnerving) gaze pinned upon the one closest to her. "And you said that a friend of yours knows and will arrive soon."

The three nerds blinked (actually two, the third did not have eyelids) and stared for a moment, after which they deflated into a common "Oh!" of acknowledgement, their intention of showing nerd violence forgotten. Boy, what a joke…

She waited, looking at the bunch before her. All she wanted to know was if they had seen one of her classmates (and from a species not so often seen at that), why was it so hard for their nerdy little heads to process?

And it wasn't like she was really looking forward to ask them. She searched through the (almost) entire campus and asked a few others, tried to be somewhat sneaky, not to be too obvious about her interest etc.; but most of them didn't have any clue, while others didn't understand her or she didn't understand them… She didn't have any intention to learn Flatula.

- "Well?" she finally asked impatiently.

They blinked all at the same time, clueless-ness beyond comprehension in their alien eyes.

- "Well what?" one of them said after quite a long pause.

Snap.

She growled as she could feel the pulse in the vein on her tense jaw speed up. Her canines flashed in the sunlight as she rose and spun around on the heel of her shoe, walking away with an angry pace. It was most certainly a waste of time. She will not put up with this rubbish any longer…

* * *

**Uh... dunno how good it is. You tell me.**

**All of those technical sounding-stuff was not researched in any way, it's just a jumble of words attempting to sound coherent, complicated and SF at the same time. Does it work? :P**

**What do you think about my female alien character now? She seems too much of a brat to me to be a Mary-Sue, but is it a tad too much? (I seem to have a way of creating extremely arrogant, bratty, obnoxious characters. They're, surprisingly, on their way of becoming my favourite among the types of OCs I create. They're so fun and dim-witted!XD) Do tell pleeease!**

**I have made an attempt at coloring my OC, using especially markers. Didn't come out quite as I expected but meh... I'll scan that too as soon as I can. I have a sketch though!(It's on my profile) You can see the first names I came up with for her too. The one I finally decided upon is a wee bit different, no biggie. :D But you still don't know much about who she is, nyah!XD **

**Thank you again for putting up with me and my agonisingly-slow paced inspiration, you wonderful wonderful people! :)**


End file.
